War of Hormone
by melitakim88
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah kekonyolan Taehyung yang tidak bisa menahan ledakan hormonnya ketika berada di dekat Jungkook. -BTS VKook/Taekook-
1. Chapter 1

"_YA_! Kim Taehyung! Sampai kapan kau seperti itu terus? Kapan kita selesai latihan kalau kau terus-menerus membuat kesalahan?" Rapmon _hyung_ mengomeliku lagi. Sudah belasan kali mungkin aku melakukan kesalahan. Dan aku hanya bisa menatap para member yang lain dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah

"Maaf _hyung_, sekali lagi, dan aku janji tidak akan melakukan kesalahan," pintaku dengan nada yakin. Rapmon _hyung_ mendesah pelan, kemudian kembali memutar lagu _War of Hormone_.

Sebenarnya kesalahanku tidak terlalu fatal omong-omong, hanya di bagian yang sebenarnya bahkan bukan gerakan _dance _tapi itu sungguh—

Argh—

Aku gagal lagi kan.

"KIM TAEHYUNG! ADA APA SIH DENGANMU!" Rapmon _hyung_ mengamuk lagi. Aku hanya meringis, tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita istirahat dulu sebentar," saran Jin _hyung_ bijak.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju dan pergi keluar ruang latihan, hanya Jimin yang tersisa. Ia berjalan mendekatiku yang tengah terduduk lemas bersandar pada cermin besar ruang latihan.

"Heh bodoh kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya sambil menghempaskan bokong besarnya di sampingku.

"Tidak usah banyak tanya, kepalaku mau pecah rasanya!" Aku malah mengomelinya.

Jimin cemberut. "Kami semua capek tahu. Gara-gara kau kita bisa latihan sampai subuh!"

Aku mendesah pelan. "Iya maaf, aku hanya merasa sulit sekali melakuka _part_ itu—"

"Kau kan hanya perlu menampar bokong Jungkook. Apa susahnya sih? Waktu kau melakukannya padaku sepertinya lancar-lancar saja. Atau jangan-jangan—" Jimin menatapku sambil menyipitkan matanya mengintimidasi.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" tanyaku agak gugup.

"Pantat Jungkook terlalu keras ya?"

**HAH?**

Aku hanya bisa menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Aku pikir dia mengetahui sesuatu tapi ternyata dia hanya melontarkan tebakan menggelikan semacam itu.

"Heh? Apa benar begitu?" tanya Jimin lagi. Ugh—si bodoh ini benar-benar.

"Haaahh.. baiklah aku menyerah, aku akan berkata jujur saja padamu. Sebenarnya aku—"

Jimin menunggu kelanjutan kalimatku sambil menatapku tanpa berkedip.

"—menyukai Jungkook."

Jimin melotot dan membungkam mulutnya sendiri, ekspresi _shock_ yang terlalu berlebihan sebenarnya.

"_What? Seriously?_ Yang benar saja!" Jimin mulai lagi dengan gaya sok inggrisnya, aku hanya menatapnya malas.

"Karena aku menyukainya maka ketika bagian menampar bokong itu rasanya aku ingin melakukan lebih dari itu, seperti meremas misalnya. Ah—aku benar-benar tidak tahan," kataku jujur sambil melakukan gerakan meremas dengan kedua tanganku. Jimin hanya menatapku dengan tatapan jijik.

"Ingat bung, Jungkook masih 17 tahun, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya," kata Jimin sok bijak.

"Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa melakukan _part_ itu, kalau aku melakukannya nanti timbul pikiran aneh-aneh. Argh—aku bisa gila!"

Saat aku baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatku member yang lain memasuki ruang latihan. Tampak Jungkook sedang bercanda dengan J-Hope _hyung_. Ah—dia sungguh manis ketika menampakkan gigi kelincinya.

"Bagaimana Taehyung-ah? Kau sudah siap?" tanya Rapmon _hyung _padaku.

Aku hanya nyengir tak jelas, sebenarnya belum siap tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku akan mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran negatifku dan mengontrol hormon menyebalkan ini.

"Tae _hyung _kau baik-baik saja kan? Tak apa kok kau memukul pantatku keras-keras, kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan," kali ini pujaan hatiku yang bicara, tampaknya ia khawatir padaku.

_Baby_, aku bahkan menginginkan lebih dari menampar tapi meremas dan mungkin memasukkan—

Ah, lupakan.

"_N-ne_, aku tak apa Jungkookie, tenang saja," kataku yang dibalas senyuman manis olehnya. Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar tidak tahan, aku ingin menciumnya saat ini juga.

Musik kembali mengalun, gerakan demi gerakan kulakukan dengan baik—sepertinya. Tiba saat memukul pantat Jimin, dan aku harus menunjukkan ekspresi jijik sambil melihat tanganku—tak perlu akting karena aku benar-benar jijik sebenarnya. Jika Jimin mendengar ini dia pasti menggantungku.

Oke, _part_ menegangkannya tiba.

Kau hanya perlu menampar pantatnya Taehyung, ayo lakukan.

**PLAK.**

Aku berhasil!

"_H-hyung_, kenapa kau meremas bokongku?" tanya Jungkook sambil merona malu.

Aku tersadar tanganku masih berada di pantat Jungkook.

Member lain menatapku geram, kecuali Jimin yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya.

Tamat sudah riwayatku.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Saya lagi tergila-gila sama VKook jadinya bikin ginian hehe**

**Terinspirasi pas liat MV War of Hormone ahahaha** **V mesum sih mukanya -_-**

**ff yang lain bakal diupdate as soon as possible hehe harap maklum lagi masa UTS nih huhu**

**Makasih udah mau baca ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku mendesah pelan.

Bibi penjaga toko didepanku masih menatapku dengan tatapan curiga. Memangnya apa sih salahnya membeli _itu_? Umurku sudah di atas tujuh belas, aku sudah dewasa.

"Bisakah bibi memberikan barangnya padaku sekarang? Nanti keburu ada orang yang mengenaliku—"

Yah, aku memang keluar dari dorm BTS tanpa sepengetahuan member yang lain dan manager _hyung_, kalau mereka sampai tahu apa yang aku beli bisa-bisa Kim Taehyung yang tampan ini berakhir digantung di Namsan Tower.

Bibi penjaga toko menatapku sinis. "Mau beli berapa?"

"Satu kotak tentu saja, memangnya boleh cuma beli satu?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya ketus, aku mendengus sebal.

Setelah selesai melakukan transaksi menegangkan—karena bibi itu benar-benar menyeramkan—aku kembali ke dorm, bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Siang itu kebetulan di dorm akan dilakukan pengambilan gambar acara memasak atau apa dengan Jin hyung _main role_-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA-APAAN INI?" teriak Rapmon _hyung_ keesokan paginya, sepertinya ia _shock_ karena melihat sesuatu hal melalui ponsel yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" tanyaku sambil mengunyah roti yang aku ambil dari meja makan.

"Lihat ini—" ia menyodorkan ponselnya padaku, aku membaca _header_ berita yang tengah ia baca.

**DITEMUKAN KONDOM DI DORM BTS.**

APA?

Aku nyaris menyemburkan roti yang tengah aku kunyah. Dalam gambar di berita itu ada foto Jin _hyung_ dalam acara kemarin dan dibelakangnya ada sesuatu yang dilingkari merah. Ya Tuhan, itu kan yang baru saja aku beli kemarin. Sepertinya aku benar-benar akan digantung di Namsan Tower, atau ditenggelamkan di Sungai Han.

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya menyimpan benda seperti itu di dorm?" Rapmon _hyung_ tampak frustasi. Aku menelan ludah gugup.

"Semuanya, ayo berkumpul disini sebentar! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!" teriaknya dengan suara menggelegarnya. Semua member segera mendekat, Hoseok _hyung_ yang baru bangun tampak bingung.

Jungkook menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya, aku hanya nyengir tak jelas, sungguh tamat riwayatku kalau sampai ketahuan benda itu milikku dan apa alasan aku membelinya.

"Jadi, siapa yang mau mengaku?" Rapmon _hyung_ bertanya setelah menunjukkan berita menghebohkan itu pada semua member. Semuanya tampak kebingungan, kecuali Jimin yang menatapku sambil tersenyum aneh.

Berani bicara macam-macam mati kau Park Jimin!

"Kalau tidak ada yang mengaku semuanya kena hukuman!" ancam Rapmon _hyung_, aku menelan ludahku lagi.

"Aku tahu itu milik siapa!" suara Jimin menginterupsi. Aku semakin mengkerut, berusaha memberi kode pada Jimin untuk menutup mulutnya tapi sepertinya mustahil.

"Itu milik Taehyung—"

Semua member kini menatapku. Terima kasih pada Park idiot Jimin.

"Kau—untuk apa kau membeli itu?" tanya Suga _hyung_ sambil menatapku aneh.

Aku hendak menjawab, tapi mulut besar Jimin mendahuluiku. "Dia membeli itu karena takut kelepasan dan tidak bisa mengontrol hormonnya kemudian melakukan seks dengan orang yang disukainya—begitu sih yang dia bilang," katanya tanpa dosa. Dasar sial, padahal dia yang menasehatiku macam-macam dan menyarankan untuk membeli benda itu.

"Orang yang disukai? Memangnya siapa yang disukai Tae _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook, seperti ada nada sedih dalam suaranya.

"_Yeoja _yang mana lagi?" tanya Hoseok _hyung_ malas.

Mana lagi apanya sih? Selama ini aku tidak pernah menyukai _yeoja_ manapun, aku dekat dengan mereka semata karena pertemanan. Dasar Hoseok _hyung_ sialan.

"Aku—"

"Bukan _yeoja_ tapi _namja_," Park idiot Jimin menginterupsiku lagi, ingin rasanya aku menendang bokongnya saat itu juga.

"APA?!" teriak member lain serempak.

"Atau tepatnya adalah—Jeon Jungkook," lanjut Jimin dengan senyum menyebalkannya. Member lain tampak frustasi saking terkejutnya, tapi yang paling terkejut adalah Jungkook tentu saja.

"K-kau menyukaiku _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook padaku dengan ekspresi terkejut dan malu-malu. Sungguh manis.

Wajahku tak kalah meronanya dengan wajahnya. Aku mengangguk. "_N-ne_ Jungkookie."

"Tapi—memangnya bisa sesama _namja_ melakukan seks? Bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya polos.

Aku terkejut setengah mati. Member yang lain menatapku tajam, memastikan aku tidak menjawab yang aneh-aneh.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kookie-_ah_, tadi Jimin hanya bercanda," jawabku sambil tertawa kikuk.

Member lain mendesah lega.

Jimin kemudian menyeret Jungkook—yang sepertinya masih penasaran akan banyak hal—keluar dari ruang tengah, agar member lain dapat menginterogasiku.

"Jadi—kau menyukai Jungkook?" tanya Jin _hyung_. Ekspresinya paling bersahabat di antara yang lain.

"Ya.."

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Hoseok _hyung _tajam.

"Sudah lama sih—"

"Karena itu kau meremas bokongnya tempo hari?" kali ini Rapmon _hyung_ menginterogasi.

Aku mendesah pelan. "Ya, begitulah—"

"Dan kau bahkan berniat melakukan seks dengannya! Astaga Taehyung dia masih dibawah umur!" teriak Rapmon _hyung _mengagetkanku.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat seperti itu!" balasku setengah berteriak, "aku hanya takut kelepasan, hormon remajaku sedang meledak, kau tahu itu kan?" cicitku sambil menunduk.

Rapmon _hyung_ memijat pelipisnya, sepertinya ia frustasi berat.

"Aku kecewa sebenarnya—" kata Hoseok _hyung_ tiba-tiba.

HAH?

Apa maksudnya?

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu lho, Tae—"

EH?

"Jangan bercanda _hyung_ itu tidak lucu!"

Hoseok _hyung_ menunjukkan wajah sok sedih jeleknya. "Aku tidak bercanda tahu, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, berharap suatu saat kau mendesah dibawahku.."

HAH?

"DALAM MIMPIMU!" teriakku frustasi. Dia benar-benar sudah gila! Apa-apaan dia menginginkanku sebagai _bottom_, jelas-jelas Kim Taehyung hanya untuk Jeon Jungkook begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Dalam mimpi juga tidak apa-apa sih—" canda Hoseok _hyung_ sambil nyengir.

Benar-benar menyebalkan orang itu. Kim Taehyung yang notabene seorang _seme_ sejati masa harus menajdi _uke_-nya? Yang benar saja!

Dengan geram aku meninggalkannya dan beranjak menuju kamar Jungkook.

"Kookie, kau tidak marah padaku kan?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Marah kenapa _hyung_?"

"Er—karena aku menyukaimu," jawabku sambil menggaruk tengkukku.

"Tentu saja tidak, karena aku juga menyukaimu," katanya sambil tersenyum cerah, menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang imut. Sungguh menggemaskan!

"Ehm—tadi kan kau tanya apa sesama _namja_ bisa melakukan seks, kalau aku bilang bisa bagaimana?" kataku sambil menyeringai jahat.

"Bagaimana caranya _hyung_?"

"Kalau kutunjukkan sekarang kau mau?" tanyaku sambil berdebar-debar.

Jungkook mengangguk antusias. Aku bersorak dalam hati.

Ketika aku mendekatkan tubuhku pada tubuhnya, hampir saja—sedikit lagi, tiba-tiba..

"KIM TAEHYUNG! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM!" teriak semua member dari luar kamar.

Argh, siaaal!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hahahaha apa ini apaa? XD**

**ff gaje ini tercipta gara-gara liat artikel ditemuin kondom di dormnya BTS hahaha dan saya langsung berasumsi itu punya Tae (maap Tae maap)**

**Mind to review? :))**


End file.
